It's Getting Hot in Here
by goldpiece
Summary: During a heat wave, the ladies of the Jeffersonian think they're having a hallucination.


AN: I was watching the Super Bowl on television, and a commercial for Chevrolet kind of inspired this. It's bizarre, and I truly apologize for this. No, not really. Enjoy. Oh yeah, and this is a really, really, really strong T. If you feel it needs to be upgraded, please let me know and I'll change it. Cheers.

Temperance fanned herself in the heat. The air, for some reason had decided to stop functioning on what had to be the hottest day of the year. She moved over to the window of her office, trying to keep an eye out for Booth. He was supposed to have been back by now with some case information. At Cam's insistence he'd taken Hodgins and Zack with him. It wasn't fair that half the team was gone. There was work to be done.

"Are they back yet? Booth promised he'd bring something cool to drink," Angela said as she joined the forensic anthropologist in the office. Temperance looked at her friend and sighed.

"No, not yet. They should have been back right now."

"Why exactly did Cam want the boys to go with him, do you know?"

"Something about samples that needed to be collected." The two women looked out the window again, hoping that maybe this time the boys would have shown up again. They weren't disappointed.

"Well, well, someone's looking rather casual right now," Angela grinned. Booth was leading the group along the grass. He was wearing a tight tee-shirt and jeans that rested on the tops of his hips.

"He must have changed. He wasn't wearing that earlier." Brennan furrowed her brow. Booth stopped in the center of the lawn to say something to Hodgins. Angela leaned forward to take a better look at her own beau and accidentally leaned on the power button to Brennan's radio. A song began to play on the radio, one that Angela recognized.

_It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes_

The girl's eyes began to widen. Booth reached for the button of his pants and popped them. Angela looked at Brennan before both of them moved closer to the window. Hodgins and Zack followed suit, and pretty soon the three of them were pants free.

"What are they doing, dancing?" Angela's eyebrows raised as the guys began to gyrate strangely outside.

"It looks like it." Next came the shirts as the sprinklers came on, drenching the three guys.

"Oh yeah, baby, take off those clothes."

"Who's taking off their clothes," Cam asked as she stepped into the office. Brennan and Angela looked at each other briefly before silently pointing out the window.

"This is really something you'll need to see to believe." Brennan moved over to make room for her boss. As Cam looked out the window, her eyebrows shot skyward.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" The three women watched as the men clad only in their underwear were gyrating and soaked on the lawn of the Jeffersonian. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but they started as soon as the song came on. Are we sure this isn't a hallucination brought on by the heat?" Brennan looked from one woman to the other.

"I hope I'm hallucinating," said Angela with a grin as the men stripped from their underwear.

"Oh, please tell me I'm not," Cam said as outside, Zack offered a very small open-palmed slap to Booth's backside. Hodgins pushed the forensic anthropologist out of the way and brushed his hands down the FBI agent's butt and legs. The three women looked at each other, confusion evident on their expressions.

"Okay, I know if I were fantasizing about something like this, I would probably be involved, and there would definitely be no male touching. Not that there's anything wrong with that under the right circumstances," Angela threw in.

"Now I can see why you got back together with Booth," Brennan said to Cam, a smirk forming on her lips.

"I'll tell you who's a surprise. Zack. Who'd a thunk," Cam responded.

"Yeah, well, I already knew about Hodgins, so I'd appreciate no staring thanks." Angela responded. Outside, the boys were bending over and flipped back up, running their fingers through their hair.

"That's a Baywatch moment if I ever saw one," Cam grinned.

"I always liked David Hasslehoff," Brennan said, leaning farther into the sill. Cam and Angela looked at her. "What? I watched Knight Rider. Russ watched Baywatch."

"Damn, they're getting dressed," Angela sighed. Outside, the guys were shaking out clothing and starting to put them back on. Booth and Hodgins were pointing at something on the ground and arguing about it. Finally, the FBI agent grabbed his jeans and slipped them on. Up in Brennan's office, Angela chortled.

"Booth's going commando?"

"No, he had on boxers. Maybe they're just muddy?" Brennan glanced at Cam, who was also chuckling a little.

"Too bad the show's over," Angela muttered before moving from the window. The other two ladies glanced down one more time before joining her on the platform. It was a few minutes before the ruckus began.

"Look, no one says a word about it, okay? It didn't happen, no one saw it, and no one ever speaks about it. Ever." Booth declared to Hodgins and Zack as the three made their way in the lab. Booth was hiding something behind his back, trying to dispose of it discreetly. A security guard stopped him.

"Agent Booth, I need to see what you've got with you."

"No, you don't."

"I do. I can't let you into the lab without looking over your belongings. You know that."

"Really, it isn't necessary."

"I'm afraid it is." The security guard held out his hand for the item. With a disgruntled sigh, Booth handed over the offending article. The security guard examined the pair of boxers before handing them back to the FBI agent, chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks," Booth muttered. He walked into the lab, Zack and Hodgins on his heels. "Don't you say a word about this."

"Dude, it's so your fault. If you hadn't kicked that anthill…"

"How the hell was I supposed to know it was an anthill?"

"Because I told you," Hodgins shot back. The three men stopped in their tracks when they looked up at the platform. Angela, Cam and Brennan stood there with smirks on their faces.

"Gentlemen, any particular reason you're so…unkempt?" Cam looked at the three men, trying not to laugh.

"We, uh had a hard time getting that evidence together," Hodgins stuttered. Zack looked positively terrified.

"Go get cleaned up, both of you." The two scientists nodded and raced for their work stations and a change of clothes. Booth stood there alone, three pairs of female eyes on him. Brennan tried to stop smirking, and couldn't help her gaze wandering down where it should be looking. She certainly knew one thing. After that little show outside, it certainly was getting hot in here.


End file.
